


The Fabregas Song

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: Our Love Song [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seandainya aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Barcelona..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabregas Song

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories

  


_“Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Barcelona. Seandainya saja aku tidak mendarat di London Utara dan bergabung dengan Arsenal. Seandainya aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Jatuh cinta dengan klub ini—jatuh cinta denganmu. Seandainya saja…”_

_“Kau menyesalinya?”_

_“…tidak.”_

_Detik itu ia tahu bahwa ucapan terakhir barusan adalah kebohongan._

(***)

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Robin selain terbangun dan mendapati tidak ada lagi Cesc di sisinya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya di pagi hari, nafasnya sedikit tertahan saat melihat bahwa ia sendirian di ranjangnya. Emosi perlahan mulai menguasai dirinya. Perasaan-perasaan yang sentimentil menjalar begitu deras hingga rasanya air mata bisa dengan mudah keluar. Tapi tidak butuh waktu beberapa detik, Robin kembali menguasai diri.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengatur emosinya. Sebelum kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dengan kepala sakit.

Robin tidak pernah menyangka akan ada hari dimana ia merindukan panggilan telepon Cesc di tengah malam. Merindukan gangguan-gangguan yang pemuda Spanyol itu berikan. Ia bingung ingin menangis atau tertawa jika mengingat tidak akan ada lagi Cesc yang menemani hari-harinya.

Satu kepingan memori mendadak terlempar ke benaknya. Ucapan Cesc suatu waktu;

_“Rasanya aneh jika tidur tanpa kau di sampingku.”_

Kenapa baru sekarang Robin memahami arti dari kalimat itu? Sekarang, ketika Cesc sudah tidak ada lagi.

Robin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh.

(***)

_“Tolong, jangan membenciku, Robin…”_

_“Cesc—”_

_“Ini bukan salahku, kan? Bukan keinginanku untuk jatuh cinta pada Arsenal. Bukan keinginanku untuk membuat semuanya menjadi serumit ini. Bukan aku yang meminta memiliki darah Katalan…”_

_“Cesc, aku—”_

_“Dan bukan salahku jika aku jatuh cinta padamu…”_

_“Aku—”_

_“Tolong jangan membenciku,”_

_Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu, bodoh?_

_“Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa…”_

(***)

Robin berjalan dengan malas keluar dari kamarnya. Rumah sepi. Bouchra sedang pergi ke Belanda untuk acara amal atau apalah itu namanya, dan anak-anak di bawa semua. Mungkin istrinya itu merasa bahwa Robin tidak akan sanggup mengurus Shaqueel dan Dina Layla seorang diri sehingga Bouchra memutuskan untuk membawa keduanya serta ke Belanda ketimbang merepotkan Robin di London.

Ada bagusnya juga, dengan begitu istri dan anak-anaknya tidak perlu melihat keadaan Robin yang kacau seperti ini. Walau tentu saja resikonya adalah ia harus terbangun dan mendapati rumah kosong begini.

Kalau Cesc masih ada, lain ceritanya. Ah sudahlah—

_“Kau sudah bangun?”_

Suara Bouchra terdengar dari sambungan telepon. Pagi-pagi sekali istrinya sudah menelpon untuk mengecek keadaannya. “Ya, sekarang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke Shenley.”

_“Sudah makan?”_

Robin meringis, “Nanti aku cari makan di jalan.”

 _“Rob, kau terdengar kacau sekali. Kau ingin aku pulang?”_ suara Bouchra terdengar cemas.

“Jangan!” cegah Robin. “Aku baik-baik saja, fokus saja pada urusanmu di Belanda. Jangan cemaskan aku.”

Dan lalu ia segera memutuskan sambungan. Tak kuat berbohong lebih banyak lagi.

(***)

_Rosicky memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh._

_Robin mendengus, “Apa lagi?”_

_“Jangan terlalu kejam padanya! Kau tahu kan bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi juga!” cecar Rosicky dengan pandangan menuduh._

_Robin sedikit tersentak. Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, ia sudah tahu apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda Ceska itu barusan. Mengenai Cesc. Obsesi Cesc pada Barcelona, dan obsesi Barcelona pada Cesc. Akhirnya tiba juga hari di mana obsesi itu berbuah menjadi kenyataan._

_“Aku memangnya melakukan apa? Aku sudah mencoba bersikap baik dan profesional kok saat menghadapinya!” Ya, Robin ingat bahwa ia tidak mencaci atau meneriaki Cesc sama sekali tadi._

_Rosicky masih menatapnya tajam. “Bukan itu maksudku,” desisnya. “Yang kumaksud adalah kau belum merelakan kepergiannya, kau masih tidak terima!”_

_Robin menggigit bibir, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. “Tapi kau juga tahu sendiri kan mustahil bagiku untuk merelakannya pergi…”_

_“Ia ada di ruang ganti sekarang, dengan penampilan berantakan. Bicaralah padanya.” desis Rosicky. “Mungkin ini hari terakhir ia berada di sini…”_

(***)

Robin keluar dari mobilnya dengan langkah linglung.

Ia memandang parkiran Shenley yang lengang. Baru ada mobilnya di halaman parkir yang luas. Ha, ia ini kepagian atau apa? Robin tidak mengecek jam sama sekali. Yang ia tahu satu-satunya tempat di mana pikirannya bisa tenang adalah di komplek latihan ini.

Tapi mendadak ia tersadar, justru semakin banyak kenangan tentang Cesc muncul di tempat ini.

Robin melirik lahan parkir kosong di sebelah mobilnya. Dulu Cesc selalu memarkir mobilnya di sebelah mobil Robin. Ia tidak terima dan akan selalu menggusur mobil siapapun yang merebut tempatnya.

Lucu sekali Robin menggunakan kata ‘dulu’ ketika kejadiannya baru terjadi kemarin-kemarin.

Semua kenangan tentang dirinya dan Cesc kini sudah berlabel ‘dulu’. Dulu ia dan Cesc begini, dulu ia dan Cesc begitu. Dulu. Hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu yang dengan mudah bisa dilupakan dan digantikan dengan orang lain.

Robin mendadak teringat, siapa lagi yang akan menemani Cesc jika masalah tidurnya kambuh? Biasanya, mau selarut apapun itu, Robin akan selalu datang dan menemani Cesc di ranjangnya agar pemuda Spanyol itu bisa terlelap. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah berjauhan, siapa lagi yang akan menemani Cesc?

Ia mendengus ketika teringat dengan Gerard Pique. Ya, orang itu jelas bisa menggantikan posisinya dengan sangat baik untuk Cecs. Lalu jangan lupakan David Villa, Iniesta, Puyol, Messi, dan dedengkot-dedengkot Barcelona lainnya yang sudah pasti akan siap sedia jika Cesc butuhkan.

Robin sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Dan itu terasa sangat meyakitkan dari yang ia pikir.

(***)

Ruang ganti masih sepi. Tentu saja.

Robin meletakkan barang-barangnya di loker. Dengan hasil buruk yang diraih Arsenal akhir-akhir ini, jarang sekali keceriaan menghiasi ruang ganti. Lebih sering terasa suram. Robin menghela nafas berat, sebelum kemudian matanya terpaku pada loker kosong di sebelah milik Jack. Loker yang sudah ditinggal pemiliknya. Loker Cesc.

Lama ia hanya duduk terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ke loker itu. Bahkan Robin pikir ia bisa bertahan seharian dengan hanya memandang loker itu. Tapi kemudian ada suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

“Robin,”

Ia sedikit terlonjak. Pandangannya teralih dari loker kosong itu ke ubin yang dingin.

Jack Wilshere mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Ia hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah beberapa saat hanya ditemani keheningan, Jack bersuara kembali. “Rob, apa kau—” Jack menahan ucapannya di akhir.

Kembali hening.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Jack.” ia menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terlontar secara frontal dari mulut Jack. “Aku baik-baik saja…”

(***)

_“Cesc?”_

_Robin menemukan pemuda 24 tahun itu tengah duduk meringkuk di depan lokernya. Seperti kata Rosicky, penampilannya berantakan. Makin berantakan saja rasanya setiap hari. Seakan ada tekanan berat yang harus ia tanggung._

_Mendengar tak ada respon sama sekali dari yang bersangkutan, Robin memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya._

_“Cesc…”_

_“Maafkan aku, Rob,” Cesc buka suara, dan nada suaranya terdengar seperti ingin menangis. Ia meraih jemari Robin yang bebas, menggenggamnya. “maafkan aku. Kembali ke Barcelona adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus melakukannya; dari dulu aku tahu suatu saat nanti aku memang harus kembali.”_

_Robin tidak menanggapi apa-apa, ia hanya menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan dari genggaman Cesc._

_“Aku mencintai Arsenal, dan itu suatu kesalahan.”_

_Robin secara otomatis mempererat genggamannya pada Cesc. Emosi perlahan mulai menguasai. Tapi ia tetap bungkam, membiarkan Cesc melanjutkan._

_“Seharusnya aku tetap di Barcelona, seharusnya aku tidak pergi kemana-kemana. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah ke Arsenal, seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu…”_

_Jika kau tidak pernah ke Arsenal, kau tidak akan menjadi pemain yang seperti sekarang!_

_Itu kata-kata yang ingin Robin muntahkan pada Cesc, tapi ia menahannya._

_“Kau menyesalinya, kan?” Robin tidak tahu sudah seaneh apa suaranya barusan. Ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sempat ia tanyakan pada Cesc sebelumnya._

_Cesc kali ini mengangguk, dan entah kenapa Robin tidak heran. Robin memandang nanar pemuda itu, dan ia bisa melihat ada cairan bening jatuh di mata Cesc. “Maafkan aku.”_

_Robin menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak usah minta maaf. Seperti katamu, ini semua kesalahan._  
 _Barcelona adalah kampung halamanmu, rumahmu, tempatmu untuk pulang. Tapi kau tidak bisa kembali dengan mudah ke tempat itu. Kau sudah terlanjur mencintai Arsenal. Dan itu tidak pernah kau sangka sebelumnya. Tidak apa-apa Cesc—”_

_“Tapi ini kesalahan yang paling indah yang pernah ada di hidupku!” koreksi Cesc dengan nada serak. “Aku tidak bisa menarik lagi apa yang sudah kurasakan padamu, Rob. Aku mencintaimu, dan walau itu salah, aku masih tetap mencintaimu.”_

_Jika kau memang mencintaiku dan klub ini, lalu kenapa kau malah pergi?! KENAPA?!_

_“Cesc, kau tahu kalau itu hanya membuat semuanya lebih rumit, kan?”_

_Cesc kembali menunduk, “Maafkan aku…”_

_“Aku yang minta maaf.” gumam Robin sambil menarik tubuh Cesc ke pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat pemuda Spanyol itu. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa memeluk Cesc. Lalu Robin berbisik di telinganya. “Pergilah, Cesc. Sekarang aku sudah merelakanmu. Pergilah…”_

(***)

Robin berdiri di tengah-tengah kantin Shenley dengan nampan penuh.

Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu ingin duduk di meja yang mana.

Dulu, Cesc yang akan memilih di meja yang mana mereka akan menghabiskan makan siang. Robin tinggal mengikuti saja kemauannya. Tapi sekarang, berhubung Cesc juga sudah tidak ada di sini lagi… ia merasa bingung.

Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari bahwa sulit sekali hidup tanpa Cesc?

Sebuah tepukan keras di punggungnya membuat Robin terlonjak. Untung makanan di nampannya tidak tumpah. Robin melotot marah pada sosok itu. “Apa masalahmu, sih?!” sengitnya.

Orang itu, Thomas Vermaelen, hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar. “Kapten macam apa yang untuk memilih duduk di meja mana saja bingung?”

Ucapan itu bagai tamparan keras bagi Robin. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas ucapan menusuk itu. “Aku tidak—”

“Sini!”

Dan berikutnya Robin mendapati dirinya ditarik oleh Vermaelen ke ujung ruangan. Meja di pojokan, lebih tepatnya. Robin baru menyadari, sejak kapan ia jadi selemah ini? Sejak kapan ia menjadi tipe yang mau-mau saja menurut ditarik oleh orang lain? _Well_ , biasanya hanya Cesc yang bisa membuatnya begini. _Snap_ , tak bisakah dalam sehari saja kepalanya tidak memunculkan nama itu?!

Vermaelen memaksa Robin duduk di meja yang kosong itu, dan Robin yang sudah terlalu malas untuk membantah akhirnya hanya pasrah saja. Mereka duduk semeja berdua dalam keheningan.

“Dia sudah pergi, Rob,” Adalah kalimat pembuka ucapan Vermaelen.

Robin mengangguk, tetap mencoba tenang. “Aku tahu,”

“Hadapi masa depanmu, jangan hanya berbalik untuk melihat masa lalu.”

“Aku mencoba,” Percayalah, Robin mencoba dengan amat sangat keras.

Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku gagal.

(***)

_“Rob, kau salah dalam satu hal.”_

_“Apa?”_

_“Barcelona memang kampung halamanku, tapi Arsenal lah rumahku. Kau lah tempatku untuk pulang.”_

_“Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, Cesc. Itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi—”_

_“Aku mencintaimu! Apa itu juga sudah tidak berarti?”_

_“Cesc…”_

_“Aku hanya ingin kau tahu; aku tetaplah Gunner. Sampai kapanpun.”_

_“Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau akhirnya pergi.”_

_“….maafkan aku.”_

(***)

Ketika sedang menonton televisi, atau membaca berita di koran mengenai Cesc, kadang Robin bertanya-tanya—apa kira-kira yang dirasakan Cesc saat melihat Arsenal terpuruk seperti ini? Senang kah ia? Karena ia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan klub payah—yang untuk memenangkan satu laga saja susah—menuju klub sukses yang memiliki jaminan mengangkat trofi tiap tahun.

Apa kira-kira yang dirasakan Cesc saat melihat Robin mengenakan ban kapten?

Robin selama ini selalu berpikir bahwa tiap Cesc menyebutkan bahwa ia akan selalu menjadi fans Arsenal, maka itu berarti bahwa Cesc akan selalu mencintainya. Tiap Cesc mengatakan ia menonton pertandingan Arsenal, itu berarti Cesc tengah menghapus rindu dengan menonton dirinya.

Arsenal dan Robin adalah satu paket bagi Cesc. Atau itu hanya pikiran Robin semata…

“Aku merindukanmu, Cesc.”

(***)

“Barcelona juara. Lagi. Fabregas kembali menjadi _super sub_! Heran, kenapa tidak patah saja kakinya waktu di tekel pemain Madrid itu?”

Shenley, ruang ganti, di pagi hari. Emanuel Frimpong membaca keras-keras berita yang ia baca di koran sesuai versinya sendiri.

Beberapa pemain hanya tersenyum simpul saja mendengar racauan yang diucapkan Frimpong, sedangkan beberapa yang lain tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Dan khusus untuk Robin, ada sengatan tersendiri yang ia rasakan tiap nama Cesc disebut. Nama itu sebenarnya tabu jika diucapkan di tempat ini, tapi Frimpong saja yang tidak tahu diri.

“Diamlah, Frimpong!”

Bentakan itu keluar dari mulut Vermaelen. Wajahnya datar saja ketika mengucapkannya, tapi ada tekanan tinggi dalam ucapannya. Sang wakil kapten rupanya terusik juga.

Frimpong hanya mengangkat bahu. Tidak begitu peduli walau habis dibentak. “Dia pasti bahagia meninggalkan Arsenal dan bergabung dengan Barcelona. Lihat sudah berapa trofi yang ia raih dengan hanya menjadi pemain cadangan!”

“Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya,” kali ini Robin yang bersuara, menganggapi dengan kalem.

“Dan kau yakin kau tahu?” Frimpong menaikkan alis.

Mendadak, suasana di ruang ganti menjadi tegang. Tiap pemain bergantian memandang Frimpong dan Robin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Vermaelen sudah tampak siap untuk membungkam Frimpong lagi, tapi Robin lebih dulu membalas.

“Ya,” Robin mengangguk, “ _once a gunner, always a gunner_. Aku percaya padanya.”

Percaya pada Cesc adalah hal yang sudah berhenti ia lakukan semenjak pemuda itu pulang ke Spanyol. Tapi untuk kali ini, Robin ingin sekali percaya.

“Sejak kapan kau jadi senaif ini, Robin?” Cemooh Frimpong.

Bukan Robin yang menarik kerah Frimpong dan menekan tubuhnya ke tembok. Vermaelen yang melakukan itu untuknya. Sementara ia sendiri terjebak ke dalam lamunan panjang mengenai pertanyaan Frimpong barusan.

Sejak kapan aku jadi senaif ini?

(***)

“Kau terlalu banyak mendengar racauan bodohnya Frimpong!” Jack tergelak ketika mengucapkannya. Ia menenteng sekantung bola yang habis digunakan untuk latihan tadi. “Menurutmu Cesc hanya sekedar pencitraan ketika membuat tweet bahwa ia mendukung Arsenal? Menurutmu selama ini ia bohong ketika diwawancarai mengenai Arsenal?”

Robin mengangkat bahu. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Jack untuk menaruh kembali peralatan latihan yang sudah selesai digunakan. “Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus percaya pada siapa lagi.”

“Rob, Cesc mencintaimu. Setidaknya yakinlah dengan hal itu.”

Robin hanya tertawa hampa, “Sekarang pertanyaannnya adalah; lalu kenapa? Lalu kenapa kalau ia mencintaiku? Toh perasaan itu tidak cukup berarti baginya untuk menahannya tetap tinggal. Pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih melihatku menderita dan bergabung ke Barcelona.”

“Ia tidak punya pilihan lain,” Jack masih berusaha membela.

“Cesc punya,” Tegas Robin, “Meninggalkan Arsenal adalah pilihannya. Melihatku menderita adalah bonus dari pilihannya itu.”

(***)

_“Kau akan menjadi kapten yang hebat,”_

_Robin hanya meringis, “Aku meragukan hal itu.”_

_Cesc tertawa, “Kau hebat, Rob. Lebih hebat dariku malah. Bahkan aku yakin Arsenal akan menjadi lebih baik di bawah kepemimpinanmu.”_

_“Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku lebih memilih kau tetap tinggal ketimbang aku harus mengambil ban kapten ini.” desisnya._

_Air muka Cesc kembali sendu ketika mendengarnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Robin, memeluknya erat. “Maaf. Harus berapa kali aku mengucapkan maaf untukmu, Rob?”_

_Robin tersenyum sedih. “Sudahlah, Cesc…”_

_“Aku bisa meninggalkan Arsenal dengan tenang karena tahu bahwa Arsenal akan baik-baik saja denganmu sebagai kaptennya,”_

_“Bagiamana jika Arsenal malah hancur selepas kepergianmu? Bagaimana jika aku ini kapten yang buruk?”_

_Cesc mempererat pelukannya sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan mantap. “Lalu kenapa? Aku tetap Gunner dan aku tetap mencintaimu—tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.”_

(***)

Dan pada akhirnya, Arsenal memang hancur selepas kepergian Cesc. Atau mungkin Robin yang hancur—tapi itu berefek pada seluruh tim.

Tiap kali menelan kekalahan, Robin ingin sekali menelpon Cesc—mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada pemuda itu. Tapi selalu ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Rasa kesal karena ditinggalkan itu selalu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Dan untuk itu jauh lebih mudah bagi Robin untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan ponselnya. Agar menutup kemungkinan ia akan berakhir dengan menelpon Cesc dan memaki-makinya.

Terkadang Cesc mengiriminya pesan singkat sebelum pertandingan. Pesan singkat berisi ‘Semoga menang’ dan sejenisnya. Dan apabila kalah, pesannya akan berisi ‘Maaf’. Manis sekali, tapi tidak ada satupun pesannya yang Robin balas.

Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu ingin membalas dengan bagaimana.

Robin tidak bisa berpura-pura seakan segalanya baik-baik saja ketika keadaannya kacau balau seperti ini.

Menelpon Cesc, membalas pesannya, berpura-pura seakan tidak ada masalah di antara mereka. Itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Tiap kali pertahanannya runtuh, dan rasa rindu menyerang begitu kuat hingga ia ingin membeli tiket penerbangan ke Barcelona—nama Arsenal selalu menjadi penghalang.

Dan Robin hanya bisa menahan kembali semua perasaannya. Menahannya demi kepentingan klub yang juga mendapat porsi besar di hatinya.

“Aku merindukanmu, Cesc…”

Diulangi terus seperti itu tiap malamnya.

(***)

_“Terkadang, ada sesuatu yang harus berakhir. Terkadang, cinta sejati itu adalah bagaimana kau merelakan.”_

_“Aku mencintaimu,”_

_“Aku mencintaimu,”_

(***)

Robin duduk tenang di sofanya sambil mata fokus memandang layar televisi. Pertandingan Barcelona, Cesc menjadi starter.

Ada kalanya ia ingin sekali mendoakan segala hal yang buruk pada Cesc di klub barunya itu. Terkena cedera parah, selalu menjadi cadangan, Barcelona tidak pernah menang, dan sumpah serapah lainnya. Karena dengan begitu Robin harap Cesc akan sadar bahwa ia tidak bahagia di Katalunya. Cesc akhirnya sadar bahwa tempatnya adalah di London—bersama Robin. Lalu ia pun pulang ke Arsenal dan semuanya kembali normal seperti semula.

Tapi sekali lagi; sejak kapan Robin jadi senaif itu?

Ia sudah mencoba untuk merelakan. Apa yang terjadi pada Arsenal kini bukan salah Cesc. Mungkin Robin memang kapten yang buruk, mungkin memang sudah begini takdir Arsenal, mungkin…

“Aku merindukanmu…” bisiknya pada sosok Cesc yang kini memenuhi layar televisi. Sosoknya yang sedang tertawa lepas dengan salah satu rekan timnya.

Jika hatinya harus hancur malam ini, maka biarlah hancur tanpa sisa.

Karena lebih baik tidak merasa sama sekali, daripada harus menderita terus-terusan.

(***)

__  
They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me…  


(***)

**END**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Anywaaaay, tahun ini ada event bernama Indonesian Fanfiction Awards yang merambah AO3, event ini semacam ajang untuk menominasikan fanfic terbaik gitu deh. Ikut berpatisipasi yuk guys, follow @_IFA2012 atau buka link ini http://ifa2012.infantrum.info/ untuk info lebih lanjut :3


End file.
